NeverEnding Battle
by Desann4
Summary: Post RE4. Sequel to 'A Second Fight'. Leon and his group have to fight off the hordes of Wesker's zombies while trying to kill him to finally end this war. Will they win or will they die trying? Read to findout. R&R. LEONxADA. FINISHED
1. Neverending Battle

**Never-ending Battle**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

This is the promised sequel. Please review more thank you!

"I guess you could say…. That I've been through a lot. Zombie outbreaks, rouge villagers in Spain, another outbreak, and a confrontation with a mad man. The year is 2004, time, 3:30 p.m.. Name, Leon S. Kennedy." said Leon as he was talking to himself. Ada walked beside him and said, "Leon, I've heard rumors that a new outbreak is being unleashed here by a new virus.". Leon looked at Ada and said; "We're prepared". Ada just smiled and walked to the nearby forest. Barry and Chris were playing their usual game of Bullshit when Billy Coen went up beside them and said; "Hey guys. What 'ya playing?". Barry looked at him and said; "Bullshit". "Oh" said Billy as he took a seat and watched.

Leon got his com-link and transmitted the US president. The line was easy to pickup since he . too. was in D.C. "Leon? Is that you? How was the mission." asked the president regarding the events that transpired the day before. "It was a bad. No survivors reported. We do have a new addition to the force though." said Leon as the president looked at him. "And who might that be?" asked the president with an interested smirk. "That would be me sir…" said a certain scarred man as he walked next to Leon. "Krauser? Jack Krauser? I thought you were killed two years ago!" said the president as he almost fell from his chair. "I did" said Krauser with a smirk as he jumped on top of a tree and watched the day pass by. "Prepare a HUGE military grand force. We have multiple reports there will be an outbreak here." said Leon as the president said, "Roger".

Leon put the com-link back in his belt and watch as Jill and Rebecca came from an ATV race. Chris looked over to Jill and Rebecca and asked, "Who won?". "Tie" said Rebecca as the two drove off again. He gave his cards to Billy and Barry and Billy started playing. Chris walked over to Leon and said, "Long day yesterday right?". Leon smirked and nodded, remembering the day before. Ada walked over to Leon and put her hand on his shoulder. "Do we have an army?" asked Ada as Leon looked over to her and nodded. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to a tree and leaned at the base, closing her eyes.

Meanwhile…..

A lone figure was walking the streets of a certain part of D.C. when he was surrounded by three lickers and five zombies behind each licker. "That all. Eighteen against me? That's unfair. You need at least a hundred to be at least a portion of a match to me" said the figure as all the zombies and lickers walked or staggered towards him. A minute later, the part of the street the figure used to be was covered in blood and guts of zombies and lickers, a figure walking away to the streets headed towards Leon and his friends.

Back at Leon's base

Leon and Krauser were talking. Chris, Barry, and Billy were playing Old Maid, Ada was resting by a tree., and Jill and Rebecca were tired and sitting down doing some puzzles. A figure walked from the streets and approached Leon. "Chad. I see you made it" said Krauser as Leon looked at him. "Hey, what's up" said Leon as Chad said. "Zombie outbreak headed towards this area. We need to amass an army to repel the forces and drive them back. It seems someone is still alive" said Chad as he spun his Blacktail across his index. "Is the army ready?" asked Chad as Krauser said. "They're still amassing it. They'll be here by tomorrow" said Krauser as Chad nodded. "Alright." said Chad as he walked to a crate in the camp and sat on it, looking on the ground. _"You may kill me now but I'll come back stronger!" said Wesker as he was shot to death by the four._ "He's alive. I know it!" said Chad as he leaned on another crate and closed his eyes.

That's Chapter 1. Remember to R&R alright! Desann4, signing out…….


	2. Army Amassed

**Army Amassed**

**This is Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to update. I went on a trip. Anyway, I don't own Resident Evil but neither do you so don't sue me or I'll sue you. Please R&R. Thank you.**

Leon was walking to the White House with his group when they heard something. Giant footsteps. They turned around to see who it was but only managed to see a black thing move. They faced forwards again only to be knocked back one by one. "I see we meet again" said a hooded figure as he approached the huge man. Leon got up and aimed his gun at the man. "Saddler! This time I really will kill you!" shouted Leon as he shot a bullet aiming for his face. Saddler just moved his head back and said. "Whoa. Easy there. I don't think you want to start anything serious. At least, not yet.". "Why should we listen to you?" asked Krauser as Saddler replied. "The real battle hasn't even started yet.". "Then why did you come here?" asked Chris, even though he didn't know who Saddler was. "To give you a….. message from the boss. He told me to tell you that he will strike soon. And you won't know when" said Saddler as he snapped his fingers, making him and the huge man disappear. "Who was that?" asked Chris as Ada just looked back at him. "Really evil maniac.". Chris just nodded and the group continued walking.

White House Lawn……….

When the group reached the White House, they were amazed to see thousand of soldiers there. "So this is the army" said Chad as Rebecca just nodded. Leon walked over to the president and said. "Thank you sir". "No need to thank me. Just end the outbreak and you would have done a huge favor to the country. No. The world" said the president as he shook Leon's hand and walked back inside the White House. Krauser walked over to the stand and got a mic. "Alright people listen up! Later in the day, we will move out. We conquer territories one by one and rest in the third area we conquer". "Um sir? What exactly are we going to fight?" asked the Supreme Commander of the entire army. "The undead" said Krauser as the army started laughing. "Sir. If that's why you called us in for, you wasted your time. There is no such things as undead" said the Supreme Commander and his entire army kept laughing. "Then what is that over there?" asked Jill pointing towards the horizon, showing dozens of zombies running towards them. "They can run now eh?" said Barry as everyone armed themselves for the oncoming attack.

White House Streets…………

The army charged towards the zombies, armed with their M4s. One could hear Humvees revving towards the battle firing a Minigun at the zombies. It was the start of a full-scale war. As the battle started, Leon separated from the group and made his way to the zombie army. Leon shot a licker in it's exposed brains and killed it. He kicked a zombie's head off them implanted his fist right through another zombie's chest. He aimed at a hunter and fired eight rounds of cold, hard lead and jumped on it's head, implanting his knife on it's brains. He got his knife and did a backflip as he watched the BOW fall to the ground, dead. He smirked and ran back towards the battle. Ada and Jill were working together as they kept shooting wave after wave of zombies. "They keep this up, come noon tomorrow, there will be no more zombies" said Jill as Ada looked at her. "Don't get to overconfident" said Ada as Jill nodded and they continued shooting. Krauser was shooting zombies at a fair rate when he noticed he ran out of ammo. "Damn" shouted Krauser as he holstered his TMP and pulled out his knife. He managed to decapitate several zombies but saw he was surrounded. He slowly put his knife back in it's holder and backflipped on top of a building. He found a Rocket Launcher there and aimed at the zombies. He watched as a tyrant neared the zombies and smirked. "The more the merrier" he said as he fired a shot at the zombies, totally obliterating them. Chad was holding on his own too. He fired a single shot at every zombie he encounters right between the eyes. He rolled forward to avoid getting his head swiped off and shot ten bullets in the hunter's neck, rendering it limp. He backflipped over some zombies and pulled out a grenade, throwing it at them. He landed as soon as he heard the explosion and smirked. He rolled to the side to avoid getting crushed by a tyrant and holstered his Blacktail. The tyrant faced him and punched him, only to have his hand caught by Chad. Chad pulled and managed to rip the tyrant's arm off, impaling it in it's head, killing it. "ANYMORE!" shouted Chad as zombies came towards him. He drew his Blacktail and smirked. Billy, Rebecca, Chris, and Barry were having an easier time. Barry fired at the zombies while Chris held them off with his M4. Rebecca was using the standard Beretta 9mm and shot zombies in their hearts, killing them. Billy, armed with his M4, kept firing round after round at the incoming waves of zombies. "This day keeps getting better and better" said Chris as the others just nodded.

**Well, there's Chapter 2. Since I couldn't update for a long time, I'll update again later in the day. Remember, R&R. This is Desann4, signing off….**


	3. Omega Squadron

**Omega Squadron**

**This is the third Chapter of the story. R&R kiddies! Anyways, I don't own Resident Evil. Give me some comments if you want something to happen in the story.**

**Alaska Kennedy: Don't worry. Mine's not functioning either**

The army commander himself wasn't prepared to fight hordes of Undead but he still kept up. He aimed his M4 at a zombie and popped it's head like a ripe melon. He aimed at a licker but it made it's tongue wrap around the M4. The commander got out his knife and chopped the tongue off, throwing it away. He turned around to see a Hunter Gamma, mouth wide open. He jumped back and fired three grenades into it, killing it. He ran over to Chad and said, "Chad. I need you to lead a team of four into the sewers and conquer the warehouse. Chad aimed at a zombie and shot it's heart when he turned towards the commander. "Where will I meet the squad?" asked Chad as he kicked a licker that approached him. "Down that manhole" said the commander pointing at a manhole. "Consider the mission completed" said Chad as he fired at some more zombies when he opened the hatch and jumped down. "Good luck" said the commander as he watched as some Humvees ran over zombies. Chris ran over to Barry and told his that he'll split with them. Barry just nodded as he ran over to Billy and Rebecca firing at the oncoming hordes of zombies. "Take cover!" said Barry as he pulled out a rocket launcher he was given and knelt down, taking aim. "Fire in the hole!" shouted Barry as Rebecca and Billy jumped behind a car. Barry's rocket managed to hit most of the zombies and whipped out that portion of the horde. Barry put the Rocket Launcher in his back and equipped his .44, running towards the main battle. "What are we waiting for?" said Billy as he put his arm around Rebecca's waist and ran off.

In the sewers…………………

As Chad landed, he had heard a rocket firing. "Good luck for them" said Chad under his breath as he felt like he was being watched. "You can come out now" said Chad as four commandos walked into the open. "You must be Omega Squad. I've been sent to lead you to conquer the warehouse" said Chad as he listened to the Commando Captain. "Roger. I'm Cody. That's Shaft, rifle man's Gree and demolitions expert is Zero." said Cody as Chad shook his hand. "Let's get going" said Chad as he ran into a tunnel. "D'you hear that?" asked Gree as he heard footsteps. "Take cover!" said Zero as they were blown back by something crashing from the wall. As Chad got up, he saw a horrid monster who looks like a slice between reptiles, a human, and insects. Chad started firing at it and was immediately backed by the men. "Keep firing. Don't let it get to close!" said Chad as he reloaded and threw a grenade, making an insect creature sprout from it's back. "This must be what Leon fought in the caverns" said Chad as he rolled to the side as he watched Shaft cut in half by the bladed tendrils. "Shaft!" shouted Zero as he started firing at the thing. As it was about to do the same to Zero, Cody jumped on it's back with some covering fire from Gree and Chad and cut the bladed substance off. Zero walked over to Shaft's mutilated body and said, "I'll make them pay". He got up and went ahead of Chad, Cody and Gree.

In the streets………

Leon and Ada were trapped inside the building when they heard, revving. Leon looked as the door was chopped open by what seemed to be a zombie wielding a chainsaw. "Leon! Watch out" shouted Ada as Leon ducked a strike from the chainsaw. The pair kept unloading round after round in it's face until they ran out of ammo. "It's no use" said Ada as she fell to the floor, realizing there was no way out. As Leon was about to tell her to go, he watched as more zombie chainsaw maniacs came from the door. Leon spit at the ground and drew out his knife, running towards one maniac. He chopped the maniac's arm of and followed by chopping the stomach into a hole. He grabbed the still revving chainsaw from the handle and threw it at another maniac's face, killing it. He dodge a strike from the last maniac and dodged another by rolling between it's legs. As the maniac faced Leon, he stabbed his knife into it's neck five times, killing it. He wiped the blood off from his knife and went over to Ada. "Let's go find the others" said Leon as Ada nodded and followed him out.

War-torn streets……….

Jill watched as Barry, Billy and Rebecca came to help her and Carlos. "Where have you guys been?" asked Jill as Barry spoke up. "Destroying a portion of the zombie army.". Carlos looked at him and smirked. He then turned back and unloaded his M4 at a horde of lickers. Jill threw a grenade at two hunters when she realized something. "Where's Chris?" asked Jill as Billy just shrugged. Rebecca took cover by a car and shot some lickers in their hearts. Billy fired his M4 at a tyrant but was blown back by a punch. He got up and threw a grenade at it, killing it. Barry was firing at some zombies when he noticed two people running towards them. "Looks like Leon and Ada are coming".

Meanwhile………

The commander ordered some of his men to fire an RPG at the zombies and watched as he saw dead bodies flying. He signaled one of his soldiers to call for backup and watched as eight tanks ran towards the zombies, firing while running. He ran to the next part of the street as he watched the Humvee miniguns driving the zombies off. He threw a grenade and managed to eliminate the last of the zombies. "Zombie presence neutralized" said the commander as Leon, Ada, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, and Billy walked towards them. "We neutralized zombies on our side as well." said Ada as the commander nodded. "Looks like we won this battle" said the commander as all his men gathered to them and celebrated.

In the Sewers………

The four reached the warehouse and went up. As they got up, Zero looked around and watched as zombies made their way towards them. "You'll all pay!" shouted Zero as he fired at the zombies. He ran ahead and ignored the shouts by his teammates and jumped in the middle of the zombies. He kept firing at them when he was bitten in his neck. He fell down and was bitten countless times by the zombies. "Oh no" said Gree as he turned to rage. "DIE!" shouted Gree as he threw a grenade at them, killing most of the zombies. Cody ran over to Zero and said, 'You'll live. Stay calm". "Don't worry about me now boss." said Zero as he closed his eyes, dead. Chad walked over to him and put a single bullet in Zero's head. Cody knew exactly why. Chad walked over to the control panel and told Gree and Cody to position themselves for an onslaught. As they got to their positions, Chad got a rocket launcher from the ground and opened the door, revealing a tyrant. Chad smirked and fired a rocket at it, killing it. "Mission accomplished" said Chad as he ran towards the others, followed by Cody and Gree.

**There's Chapter 3. If you'll notice, Cody and Gree are names of clones for star wars. Anyways, R&R and this is Desann4, signing out….**


	4. Confrontation With Wesker

**Confrontation with Wesker**

**Finally, Chapter 4! Anyways, this is a battle between Krauser and Wesker, revealing his absence in the previous chapter. R&R as usual.**

**Alaska Kennedy: Thanks! Maybe I should also put in Bacara…**

Krauser reached the airport when he was surrounded by a platoon of zombies. He drew out his TMP and started shooting everywhere. The zombies kept coming and he was running out of options when…. "Ahhh. What the hell?" shouted Krauser as his arm suddenly got sore. "Not again. Oh well" said Krauser as his arm mutated again. He looked to his left and ran on a wall and landed behind some zombies. He did one clean swipe and managed to kill a lot of them. He holstered his TMP and stretched the arm, impaling six zombies in their heads. He recovered his arm and started slashing left and right. A few minutes later, the entire station was covered in now dead bodies. "That's done" said Krauser as his arm turned to normal and he clasped it together, wiping the bloody dust. He turned around only to face Wesker. The man who had revived him. "Hello" said Wesker as he did a roundhouse kick to Krauser's head, blowing him a few feet away. Krauser stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Pretty strong" said Krauser as he ran towards Wesker and tried to land a kick. He landed it but it was as if he was unfazed. "Impossible" said Krauser as Wesker punched Krauser's knee, bending it the opposite way. Krauser held it in pain and just jumped a few feet away. "Tell me…. Why did you betray me?" asked Wesker as Krauser just spat. "I don't work for no one that's why." answered Krauser as he got his TMP. He aimed at Wesker but before he fired, Wesker threw a grenade. Krauser jumped to the second floor and watched as Wesker ran towards him. He fired shots but Wesker dodged them all, kicking the gun out of Krauser's hands. "Try again" said Wesker as he punched Krauser in the gut, then his head, then kicked him away. Krauser got up and mutated his arm again. "What?!" shouted a surprised Wesker as he though he got rid of that mutation. Krauser took the advantage and ran towards Wesker, grabbing him in the head and repeatedly punched him in his stomach. He then kicked the mad man away and looked down. "We'll meet again. And when we do, I'll be sure to finish all of you" said Wesker as he fell down and was knocked out. Krauser just gave him the finger and walked away.

**Sorry for the shortness of that chapter. It was a mini-chapter. There will be more like that soon so stay tuned. As usual, I don't own Resident Evil, cause if I did, Leon and Ada would be an official pairing. R&R. This is Desann4, signing out….**


	5. Reign of Saddler

**Reign of Saddler**

**Chapter 5! I couldn't update cause I fell asleep. Simple as that. Anyway, R&R and I don't own Resident Evil.**

**Alaska Kennedy: I agree. But it's more romantic that she died and came back. Also gives some dramatic affect.**

As Krauser approached the others, a loud roar was hear. Everyone turned their heads to see what it was and watched as an army of ganados and a few El Gigantes were charging towards their current position. "Arm cannons!" shouted the commander as his forces aimed their cannons at the opposing forces. "FIRE!" shouted the commander as he signaled them to fire. The initial blasts being thrown, the first line of ganados was wiped out, rendering the second line weak in the process. Chad and the remaining two of Omega Squad arrived at the scene of action and aimed their guns. "Looks like you made it" said the commander as Gree looked at him. "Not really Bacara. Shaft and Zero died" said Gree as the commander nodded. As the ganados neared, some fell down dead. It turned out that the building surrounding the area were filled with snipers, lead by the framed convict, Billy Coen. "Good job Billy. Keep firing at them and we'll give out covering fire!" said Barry over the radio as he heard Billy agreeing. He aimed his .44 at an El Gigante and shot at it twice, rendering the plagas vulnerable. He aimed at it and shot it, making it explode at the power of his acid rounds. Rebecca aimed her 9mm at the incoming ganados and kept shooting them, killing the neared ones with shots to the hearts. She got hit in her arm by a plaga and was injured, being blown back to the bulk of the army. "Rebecca!" shouted Billy as he shot the plagas, killing it. He ran down to her and carried her back to her position and put her in a chair to rest. "Stay there for awhile" said Billy as he got back to his post, sniping five ganados in a successful row. Leon ran away from the others and was face to face with Saddler. At least, a clone of Saddler anyway. "What do you want?" asked Leon as the ganados ignored him, knowing Saddler was chatting with him. "Oh my friend? Did I hurt your feelings? Don't worry. It will all be over when I conquer this country!" said the clone as an eye appeared in his mouth. "Not this again" said Leon as he jumped back and ran back towards the army. "Fire the torpedoes!" shouted Leon as Bacara followed this, ordering his men to fire at will. The bulk of the ganados was wiped out but some were left standing, initially the chainsaw maniacs. Chad ran towards them as he was being covered by Cody and Gree. He got his knife and cut one in half, revealing it to be a double edged one. He rolled under one and impaled him at the back of his neck. He flipped behind one and marked an X in his back, killing him. He looked back to see more chainsaw maniacs approaching. He got his Blacktail and kept shooting them in their heads, killing most.

In a building near the battle zone…….

Ada was trapped in a building filled with ganados with only little ammo to spare. As some ganados bust into the room she was, she threw a grenade, burning them all. As she thought it was safe, a chainsaw maniac bust in and charged at her. She jumped over and shot the guy with a crossbow arrow to his head, jumping back and watching the explosions. She ran outside and shot some incoming ganados when the powers shut down all of a sudden. "What?" shouted Ada as she ran towards the door only to find it locker. She looked back to watch as two Verdugos jumped down. "Shit" said Ada as she jumped back, avoiding the initial strike. She ran up and found a shotgun lying there. She picked it up and hoped it would help her in the coming battle. She got her knife and killed a couple of ganados when she saw an ammo room and entered inside. She looked in awe as she saw dozens of nitrogen grenades there were. "Might come in handy" she said with a smirk as she picked up all she could carry. She went out and knife another one to death when she stumbled across the electricity room. She went to the power switch only to find she needs a key. She ran outside and went left to be face to face with a commando. She dodged it's minigun's fire and ran towards it, stabbing it repeatedly in the face. As it died, it dropped a key card. She picked it up and picked her com-link to be in contact with Leon. "Ada. Where are you?" asked Leon as Ada just closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm in a building, I'll get back to you ASAP" said Ada as she shut the line and ran back to the electricity room. She put the key card in and watched as the lights came back. She turned around only to see the two Verdugo by the exit. "Looks like I'll have to fight my way out" said Ada as she got the shotgun.

**This is Chapter 5. Don't worry, by the end of Chapter 6, she'll only come out with a couple wounds. R&R and remember, I don't own Resident Evil. "Because if I did. This would be made into a game or series! Goes the same with any good fics out their! This is Desann4, signing out…..**


	6. Battle's Conclusion

**Battle's Conclusion**

**Chapter 6. This will be a fight between Leon and Saddler clone. Ada and the verdugo. And Krauser against Bitorez Mendez.**

**Alaska Kennedy: Hopefully, not yet…**

Ada threw a nitrogen grenade towards the verdugo and managed to freeze the two. He kicked one over, making it hit the other and both hit the ground. She pointed her shotgun at their faces and shot all eight shots that were in the clip, destroying one's face. As she got her Blacktail, the other one recovered and kicked her away, slamming her on the wall. It approached her and tried to slash her but only hit her arm when she rolled away. She held the wound closely and threw another grenade at it, only to have it thrown away. It ran towards her, dodging all her shots and slashed her in her arm then across her back. She fell down and threw another grenade at it, freezing it and unloaded two clips into it's head, shattering it. Slowly getting up, she walked towards the exit and headed back to the street.

In the streets……

Leon dodged Saddler's arm and shot him twice in his head. Saddler kicked Leon across his face and blew him away with a punch. He extended his hand and grabbed Leon in his head while his other hand kept punching him. Leon knifed the hand away and shot Saddler five times across his body. As Saddler was staggering, Leon got his Striker and aimed at Saddler, shooting at it's chest and face. It soon caught on fire and ran towards Leon, kicking him away. It dodged a shot from the striker and punched away a grenade as he neared Leon. "Any last words?" asked Saddler as Leon held his Blacktail. "Three of them. GO TO HELL!" shouted Leon as he shot at Saddler's open eye, popping it and watching as the clone's body fell to the ground, limp. He got up and watched as Ada ran towards him. "Ada! What happened!" asked Leon as he was worried about her scars. Ada just fell in Leon's arms, exhauster and said. "I just had a run in with some ganados. That's all" as she fell asleep. Leon just looked at her and carried her away to the base.

In the sewers……..

As Krauser was knocked into the sewers by a Gigante, he heard, footsteps….. Krauser equipped his TMP and turned around to see a huge, centipede like figure a few steps away from him. "You must be Krauser?" asked the figure as Krauser nodded. "The boss sends his regards." said the figure as it slashed Krauser with his spike. Krauser caught this and knife away at it, punching it in half as it got weak. He looked back just in time to catch a glimpse of a fist. Krauser was blown back by the powers of the punch and felt a foot on his chest. "Any last requests, American?" asked the figure as Krauser put his hand on a flash-bang. "Catch!" said Krauser as he threw a flash-bang, blinding the thing. He watched as there was some rotting thing in it's base and repeatedly shot at it. The figure recovered his balance and ran towards Krauser only to be flipped by a full-force knee to the gut. As Krauser watched the figure fall, he jumped on top of it and started slashing at the part, eventually destroying it when he grabbed it and pulled it away. He watched as the spikes latched on the ceiling and the man got up. "We will meet again, American" said the figure as it went away. "That was weak" commented Krauser as he went to the entrance and climbed up.

In the nearby forest………

Chad armed his M4 as he holstered his Blacktail, looking around for anything that moves. He looked around and watched as a figure jumped from tree to tree, as it spotted him, Chad jumped back to avoid being squished by a Hunter-BETA. He aimed his rifle at it and continuously shot at it, knocking it down. Chad jumped on it and tried to impale it when it's arms caught the blade, intent to blowing him back. Chad pushed as hard as he could when he smirked. He pulled the blade away and impaled it in it's forehead in an instant, killing it. He got up and turned around only to see a zombie platoon headed towards him. It was consisting on Cerberuses, Zombies, Crimson Heads, Lickers, and the occasional Hunter. Chad jumped on a tree and watched as the platoon headed towards the city. "This isn't going to end well" said Chad as he jumped from branch to branch, heading towards the city.

**Stay tuned for in Chapter 7, the forces rush away from the city just in time to evade a full force assault. This is as usual an R&R type of predicament so please do it. Desann4, signing out……**


	7. Encounter Over Seas

**Encounter Over Seas**

**Chapter 7. Sorry I couldn't update in a while because I had to many things in my brain. Plus I went on a field trip overnight from school.**

**Alaska Kennedy: Same goes to you! And you're right, It's hard to find a good story these days.**

Chad arrived at the streets only to find a second wave of zombies already attacking. He got his Blacktail 9mm and jumped into the fray. He dodged a swipe by a hunter and managed to kick a zombie's head off when he felt a stinging pain in his back. A hunter beta managed to claw his back, infecting him with the virus. He fell to his knees in pain and was kicked aside by the BOW. Leon, who was fending off a tyrant, caught glimpse of Chad and ran towards him, picking him up, "You okay?". Chad stood up and reloaded his custom pistol. "No. After this battle, I need you guys to go on to Tokyo without me" said Chad as he shot a licker between the brains, hitting both. "Why?" asked Leon as he ran towards the tyrant and shot it in the head with his shotgun. "I've been infected. There's no turning back for me" said Chad as he ran towards a group of marching zombies. He threw a grenade towards the platoon and watched as some zombies flew around. He smirked and shot the incoming zombies in their heads, ending their misery. Soon, he would have to do the same for him. Leon watched as Chad left and saluted to him. "It's been a good while" said Leon as he ran towards the others. Chad picked up a custom .223 burst fire rifle in the ground and shot at the last of the zombies, eliminating them all. He turned around only to be clawed by the hunter beta that had hit him. He got up slowly and aimed at the BOW, unloading the entire clip in it's head. Chad was starting to feel dizzy and just fell to the floor, unconscious.

Meanwhile……………..

Leon arrived at the docks to see that the army returned to DC to protect it from anymore attacks. He put the shotgun across his back and took a seat next to Ada. "Where's Chad?" asked Krauser as he was tossing his knife in the air and catching it. "He's been infected and told us to go to Tokyo" said Leon as he stood up and looked at the huge cruiser that would take them to Tokyo. "Why Tokyo?" asked Jill with a curious face. "Because. There have been recent sighting on cannibalistic activities. AKA zombies" said Leon as he shot the lock of the stairway and walked up. "Let's get going" said Leon as the others followed and boarded the ship. "Chris, you operate the ship. Rebecca, you navigate. Billy, go to the engine room with Barry and reactivated the engines. Krauser, check the lower levels for any zombies and eliminate them. Ada, you be on the bridge and navigate the radars and I'll be on lookout. Now go" said Leon as he watched everyone nod and go to their destinations. He ran to the deck and climbed the deck and went to the edge of the ship. "Let's go" said Chris as the ship started moving and headed towards Tokyo. "Those fools" said a certain person as he snuck from the engine room to the deck unseen. He reloaded his Killer7 magnum and climbed the deck, aiming at Leon. As he pulled the trigger, Leon quickly rolled to his side and turned around, facing the man. "Wesker" said Leon as he looked at the former S.T.A.R.S. operative. "Looks like we meet again" said Wesker as he shot two more shots at Leon. He rolled to the side again to dodge one of the shot but got hit by the other in his shoulder. "Damn it!" shouted Leon as he held the wound. "I'll be waiting for you" said Wesker as he jumped off the ship. "That was…. weird." said Leon as he stood up and headed to the bridge.

Meanwhile………….

Wesker had arrived the docks of Tokyo via his speed boat and looked around as a race of creatures known only as ganados were causing chaos. He just smirked and ran towards all that he could see, taking them out one by one. He looked back just in time to see a U3 stabbing him in his chest. Wesker's sight was slowly blacking and he fell to the ground, dead again.

**That's Chapter 7. Please Read and Review and I don't own Resident Evil. Desann4, signing out….**


	8. Arrival At Tokyo

**Arrival on Tokyo**

**Here's chapter 8. The epilogue of the 'Never-ending Battle' story. Please R&R and watch out for the sequel.**

**Alaska Kennedy: Thank you! Resident Evil's going to be in Tokyo?**

As the ship arrived at Tokyo docks, the group jumped out of the boat into the docks. "Look at this place" stated Jill as she looked around, zombies lying on the ground everywhere. "Look at that" pointed out Billy to a mutilated Tyrant. "Now that's a strong person" commented Chris on the dead tyrant. "Anyways, let's look around for any survivors. Lets go" said Leon as he ran ahead followed by the others. They reached the main street the docks brought them too and watched as people were mercilessly eaten by the living dead. "Horrible" said Rebecca as she clutched her Beretta 9mm in her hand. "Let's go get them then" stated Billy as he armed his P90 Micro Uzi. "Right" said Ada as she nodded and ran towards the crowd. Chris armed his Spas-12 shotgun and ran into action, clubbing one of the zombie's with his gun's handle. Barry shot one of the zombie's in the head with his .44 Revolver before running onto action. Leon watched as Billy and Rebecca were already in the middle of the battle and sighed. "Save some for me" shouted Leon as he armed his Blacktail 9mm and ran towards the battle.

In a building secluded in Mt. Fuji……..

"Hmmm. Interesting. Their will of survival drives them through certain limits" said a shaded man to himself as he watched the battle progress. He touched his chest as he felt the wound 'it' gave to him. "Note to self: Get rid of that pest Saddler" said the man as he spun his chair again towards the screen. "Zero…. Zero…. Do you copy?" asked the man as the screen opened. "Yeah I do. No need to get picky" replied the one known only as Zero as he looked around. "Where's your current location?" asked the man as Zero replied. "Near the docks observing the battle between-" Zero was cut of as the man spoke up. "Leon and his group. I know. Listen. I need you to eliminate them one by one. Gain their trust first. I assigned this to one of my former agents but ended up befriending them so be careful" said the man as Zero just nodded. "Zero. Over and out" said Zero as the screen went black again.

Back at the docks…….

The group was surrounded by an endless wave of Hunters when they heard a beeping sound. Suddenly at the blink of an eye, the hunters were all imploded into a bloody mess. "What the?" said Ada surprised. "Looks like you guys were almost killed" announced a masked figure. "Who are you?" asked Chris aiming at the man. "People call me Zero" announced Zero as he walked towards the group. "We need to get out of this place quick. We should head towards Mount Fuji. I heard that's the new base of Umbrella." said Zero as Barry spoke up. "How do we know we can trust you?". "Because like you. I want to get rid of Umbrella" said Zero as the others looked at him. "Let's get going then" said Leon as Zero nodded and they all headed towards Mt. Fuji……

**That's it. Game Completed. Never-Ending Battle has been concluded. Watch out for the sequel: "The End". That won't be the last one though! So as usual, R&R. Desann4, signing out….**


End file.
